Autonomous Love
by KaiMesser
Summary: Where Tony is useless at being careful, SHIELD is a Fire Department, Phil Coulson is adorable and JARVIS catches feelings. Love knows no boundaries...
1. The Flame is Lit

"Really, sir?"

"Who knew heat, a sneaker, oxygenized palladium and a tea towel were flammable?"

"Most fifth grade-aged children, sir."

"We need sizzle not sass, J. The fire department got the call, right?"

"As they do every other day sir, please do be wary of your other shoe catching fire. I would advise a speedy exit, sir, _please…"_

"Gotcha, J. Estimated time?"

"45 seconds, they have entered the tower; I'm guiding them to Lab Area 1 as we speak."

If JARVIS had breath to breathe, his sighs would indeed win him Oscar nominations. His creator may be the Einstein of his generation but _goodness gracious_ did he have absolutely no survival instinct nor common sense? One of these days that boy would break his silicon heart.

Five times, this week; the number of times emergency departments had to be notified of incidents in and around Stark Tower. At this rate JARVIS was considering notifying Miss Potts of a new high priority position of on-site fire officer and medic. At the very least, the men and women who attended each scene of disaster was polite, respectful and efficient at their jobs. He knew the Captain of the local station was Fury, Nicolas but each attending officer seemed interchangeable with recent drops in the economy and job losses.

"Everything seems safe and intact Mr. Stark, please try to be a little more attentive, you're finally working on High-Tec inner ear hearing aids and I'd hate to lose out on that opportunity because of a Nike air-max." One of the fire officers smirked, offered a friendly slap on the back as Tony rolled his eyes and walked on. Barton, Clinton; JARVIS concluded. One of the few regulars who seems to have made a life for himself by distancing from his darkened past of arson and abuse; any file or document was free to JARVIS if it concerned people in his care's well-being, especially Sir.

"Okay, clear out people. Sir, I assume you know how the fire started and how to prevent it but do call the fire department immediately if anything pops up again. Do you need a medic? Any burns or smoke inhalation?" Another of the officers, a Lieutenant most likely, took charge of the situation and sent his team back out of the lab area. JARVIS was struggling to get a full face view of him from his protective masking and his seemingly purposeful dodging of the supposedly hidden cameras. At least he was looking over Sir, he reasoned, as unfortunately, JARVIS couldn't be as hands on as necessary in times like these.

"I'm good, great, fine even. Thanks Agent!" Tony offered his largest toothy smile before high-tailing back into the blackened work space. Who ever said he was rude?

"Lieutenant, and if it's all the same to you Sir, it would certainly make me feel a lot better to give you a quick once-over, two minutes maximum. It wouldn't go on any files other than the ones in my head." The Lieutenant smiled plainly, as far as JARVIS could make out from this angle. Maybe this man could finally get his creator to learn to care for himself, or at least learn that many others did. JARVIS' programming hummed.

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll show you I can breathe and clench my hands," Tony mocked but didn't flinch or whine when the shorter man listened carefully to his chest and checked the old abrasions on his hands for burning. Once seemingly pleased with his evaluation, the Lieutenant left with yet another barely-a-smile and a thank you. Tony was as confused as JARVIS was pleased.

"Ugh, finally, I can get back to work! Ew, when did I become that guy?" Tony cringed at himself and the charred rubber smell of the goo on his desktop. Poking interminably at it, he nodded along ignorantly as JARVIS asked him if sending a thank you basket to the fire department would be suitable, as well as his pleased murmuring at the Lieutenant who had actually taken care of his creator.

"Sure, sure, J. Whatever…" Tony went back to blasting Zeppelin while trying to ignoring everything else in the world; including the gaping hole in his second favourite desk.

'If only he'd said his name…' JARVIS thought to himself. He wondered if he could ask Captain Fury who he'd sent out today without being too conspicuous. No-one knew, or was supposed to, that JARVIS was an AI, fully autonomous and sentient in being. With Sir's mindful creative process there was a very slim chance he would go '2001: A Space Odyssey' on people and there were very few positive adaptions of AI or robots to gleam from either. JARVIS could only think that this was what humanity deigned frustration, sadness… and yet… he had jobs to do. Such as thanking the wonderful New York Fire Department.


	2. The Flame Heightens

JARVIS finds it in his programming somewhere that it would be a great idea to send a gift basket and electronic thank you card to the FDNY. A thank you with a hidden agenda of sorts, a Trojan horse. Without Tony knowing that is; his creator would hardly notice his name signed on one of many hundreds of gratuitous gifts.

JARVIS can hear Dum-E beeping at him, or at Butterfingers, or at something. His brother creation is quite like a toddler; especially when it comes to communication. He ignores it in his scheme to access the FDNY database to find the kind Lieutenant who cared for his carer.

{Email sent}

{Email opened}

{Spyware and security deactivated – waiting…]

{Files loading…}

{Databases downloaded}

{Hack completed}

{Email received}

{Opening…}

 **Dear Mr. Stark,**

 **Thank you for both your email and the gift basket. My team were merely doing their jobs. It's good to hear positive feedback, the SHIELD team are one of our best. Try not to burn down Stark Industries entirely.**

 **With regards,**

 **Capt. Nicholas M. Fury**

JARVIS scanned the email from the Captain of the FDNY carefully, no bugs nor hidden attack software like in the one he'd sent. SHIELD… the team the FDNY use for high profile emergencies and large scale accidents; JARVIS scanned through the files he'd downloaded from the FDNY server that opened his previous email.

He looked further; **Lieutenants…** **May. M, Hill. M, Coulson. P**.

He hummed as he cracked the security on each file as though he were merely 'stealing candy from a baby' as they say. May and Hill were both female Lieutenants, so that left Coulson. Philip James Coulson, thirty seven years old, top scores across the board, deft leader, trusted, virtually clean disciplinary record, full paramedic training, double sealed medical records; privacy is a treasure, Jarvis stopped himself from intruding too far but the last file really intrigued him…

 **[REDACTED] COULSON**

 **TOP SECURITY**

 **LEVEL 7**

{Determining command…}

{Command determined - Opening…}

{Error}

{Access Denied}

{Reacquiring access…}

{Error}

{Access Denied}

{Password needed}

{Incompatible file}

{Error Error Error Error Error…}

While JARVIS is in awe of both this man and his secrets, he fails to notice Dum-E somehow managing to set fire to Tony's favourite couch in his lab… with a blender? Thankfully, the fire alarm systems work as they should, notifying both JARVIS and the FDNY. Namely SHIELD… Quite likely, Coulson.

Jarvis hummed shakily, the vents squeaked. He was… nervous? He has never encountered this feeling before; frustration, yes; fear, yes; anger, yes; happiness, yes; relief, yes. Never nerve as with an intelligence like JARVIS, you could predict any outcome, know almost every solution, there is no fear of the known so why should he feel nervous? The couch fire was a Stark Rating of 2 in his records, the highest so far being a 17, just barely worthy of SHIELD's time yet he felt scared?

And of course this had to be the one afternoon Sir decides to actually listen to Miss Potts and run his own company; or at least try to. Board meetings, development research and experimental projects are all on the cards for this evenings briefings therefore there will be no one here to greet the fire department other than JARVIS or Dum-E themselves and JARVIS certainly felt he had done enough interfering for one day; never mind Dum-E.

The vents creaked, Dum-E whirred and Jarvis granted access to Coulson's team… nervously.


	3. Controlling The Flames

"The Lab Area is to be cleared of bodies and the fire extinguished promptly with minimal damage to Mr Stark's technology and equipment. Barton you're on clean-up, Romanoff you're first response to the fire and I'll remove bodies and secure equipment." Lieutenant Coulson confirmed their plan of action in the elevator, suited and booted, they awaited their exit. Coulson was a stickler for rules and regulations which is why they would never use the elevator but thanks to Stark technology they were sent floor plans and access areas to the where incident is situated and therefore being allowed access to the privately run elevator furthest from the fire. Jarvis was certainly not watching intently the entire ride, he can ensure you.

Jarvis followed the fire-fighters to their destination inside the Lab and watched curiously as they tackled their jobs efficiently and with precision but what Lieutenant Coulson did shocked him to his core system. He talked to Dum-E, genuine concern, as far as Jarvis could tell from the dialogue as his face was once more concealed from view by his helmet.

"Hey there, now what's your name?"

Dum-E communicated his worry through his usual grunts and beeps, gibberish to the poor man, Jarvis huffed.

"It's okay, we're putting the fire out, no need to worry, now are you hurt? Why don't you follow me over here so you don't get any more damaged?"

Dum-E complied rather quietly, very rare because Sir often has to raise his voice with threats before the bot does anything but spin around and complain. Here Jarvis goes mothering his siblings once more. He sighs.

"All clear sir, we'll remove this hunk of junk out of the way of you want to warn Stark about his favourite couch going missing. The guy's cute but I'd hate to get on his wrong side." Barton, Clint, smirked before hefting parts of the crisp couch out the door.

"You and your billionaire toy boys…" Romanoff, Natasha, winked with a shake of her head. The two having clicked their helmets to their vests as the smoked cleared via Jarvis' controlling of the air vents and yet Coulson still hasn't removed his. Not that Jarvis is disappointed, merely curious.

"Keep moving you two, we've got work to do. Okay, looks like your framework is a bit charred but overall you're okay, aren't you? Your dad will be very glad I'm sure." And here is where Jarvis, in hindsight, should've realised he'd fallen to far down the 'rabbit hole' as such. The sound that escaped through the speakers and vents sounded almost distinctly like a gasping whine, shocked the Lieutenant who disregarded it as one of Mr Stark's many quirky household features and moved on.

Jarvis amongst his own disbelief at his strange reactions, forgot he'd left Sir's work schedule lying open by the main computer; Coulson being sensible, checked it, realised Mr Stark will be gone for a while, leaves a hand written note, folds it over and checks Dum-E before exiting the lab and the building.

Counting, wondering the usual timeframe for these situations, Jarvis reaches 276 seconds before scanning and reading the letter.

 _Dear Mr Stark,_

 _There was a small electrical and material fire which was handled swiftly by the SHIELD department of fire emergencies. Your furniture was burnt down, carried out into the garbage collection area and your robots were checked for damage; none was found other than aesthetic charring. If any other such incidents arise, don't be afraid to call my number or SHIELD's direct line:_

 _555-247-907_

 _555-156-876_

 _Lieutenant Philip Coulson_

Oh. Well, Sir is most useless at remembering such things as phone numbers and names, therefore it is only common that Jarvis should save these contact details to his most inner databanks for any such as emergency as stated. Hmm, yes.

{Sir Calling…}

 **Sir?**

 **Hey J, just got the message about the fire. Again? What did I tell Dum-E about matches? Look keep an eye on the guys okay bud, I'm gonna be gone for a few more days yet. Some questionable activity around the Malibu mansion so you're in charge 'til I get back, got it?**

 **Of course, Sir, as you wish. Have a safe trip.**

 **Promise, J. See ya.**

{Call ended}

What with Sir being gone and Coulson's generosity and kindness going unaddressed yet again, surely Jarvis would be justified in messaging him as a token of his gratitude for saving the day in such a cool and mannerly fashion. It is what Pepper would do and has done, surely. He hums.

{Open messaging board}

{Viewed as StarkPhone user, Edwin, Jarvis – contact 555-XXX-XXX}

{First draft…}

Dear Lieutenant,

{Second draft…}

Dear Philip Coulson,

{Third draft…}

Dear Lieutenant Coulson,

I am writing to…

I would like to thank you for you grace and helpfulness on the past few occasions we have needed the company of you and your department at Stark Tower. Your attention to detail

Your careful touch with Mr Stark's most precious works is admired and we hope to keep you as a valuable contact.

JARVIS

Mr Edwin

Sincerely

Assistant to Anthony Stark,

Jarvis Edwin

{Draft completed}

{Message sent}

Jarvis didn't even have time to worry it seems as within moments, Jarvis Edwin's phone received a reply…

{Message received – Coulson, Philip}

{Opening message…}


	4. Smoldering

28/04/10

Dear Jarvis Edwin,

It is very rare that I and my comrades are thanked in such a welcoming matter for doing our job. It is a refreshing change, I must admit. I do hope we don't have to meet under such dire circumstances, unless we've already met during a fire at the Stark building? If so, I do apologize for forgetting. Once more, do feel free to contact me if any other emergencies arise.

Kind regards,

Lieutenant Phil Coulson

JARVIS had 47 algorithms running on whether or not replying to the Lieutenant was appropriate if it was not an emergency as previously stated. Of course they took too long and were entirely inaccurate due to the whimsical ways of human nature. So, he thought of what his creator has done in such a situation.

What is this situation you ask?

Well JARVIS isn't entirely sure himself, but if you could access his databanks much like Tony Stark could, then you would be shocked to see what the AI has seemed to have manifested in his very core.

If only Jarvis had noticed this sudden change in himself…

28/04/10

Dear Lieutenant Coulson,

There is no need to apologize, we have not met while in Stark Tower, whether that is unfortunate or not; I am not sure. It saddens me to hear your team are not thanked as much as you should be. You save lives and robots on a daily basis it seems, not an easy task I presume. Your offer is very kind, and while I hope not to have to call you for such emergencies, I understand the necessity of having your contact details.

Sincerely,

Jarvis Edwin

Texting is a novelty Jarvis is not entirely unfamiliar with but texting an entire conversation; while it has its advantages, the downfall is the distraction of waiting and overthinking scenarios that would not occur face to face.

This is what he will blame later when things fall apart. The distraction of Philip Coulson and the mischief of his creator.

28/04/10

Mr. Edwin,

I am very glad to hear I didn't forget such a polite and mannerly person on my travels for it would be unfortunate. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but the letter style theme of our texts is a bit too formal, even for me. Would it be okay for us to skip that formality for now? Or am I being presumptuous?

It is not an easy job, of course, but the gift of gratitude can be worth so much more. My job is very important to me as is my team; I assume you feel the same towards Mr. Stark. My driver engineer tells me he's not the easiest person to work for either but I don't like to give in to gossip.

Coulson

Is it lying or disguising the truth? He knows what his carer would tell him; "don't ask, don't tell isn't just for the military if you know what I mean, J". JARVIS isn't sure he does anymore; he knows he can't tell the Lieutenant- Coulson- about his non-human state but it is true they have never actually met.

JARVIS whirrs to himself, reorganizing Sir's model plans, to make it legible to even an amateur engineer, for prototypes; spending half his energy on this and half on over-thinking his response to Lieut-Coulson's informalities. Yes they are 'texting' but if they abandon their formal tones, where would that discussion lead them? Gossiping over Sir? Coulson seems to frown upon it, JARVIS agrees. Mr. Edwin; should he correct him? Oh goodness, what has he gotten himself into now…

{Sir Calling…}

 **J! Hey, listen, looks like there may be a situation with the Malibu mansion; it may or may not still be there. I won't be back until Pep and I sort out a few things, keep an eye on things as usual and uh- send the hearing aid prototypes to that Barton guy.**

 **Peace out.**

When did Sir become friendly with Firefighter Barton? JARVIS hums, he must be truly distracted to miss something so important. More proof that he should end this distraction – and WHAT HAPPENED IN MALIBU?

JARVIS' detailed scanning of all local and national news on the 'Whiplash' events was interrupted.

30/04/10

Dear Mr. Edwin,

I'm sorry to have offended you with my presumptions. I am not used to texting nor having someone genuinely concerned for me that isn't a member of my team. I took advice from them on how to keep in contact with you; it has obviously made a mess of things. I apologize again for having interrupted your important work.

Kind regards,

Lieutenant Coulson

Here is where JARVIS will admit things took a turn, where it all started, when everything changed. He wanted a friend and, seemingly, so did Lie- Coulson; Philip Coulson.

30/04/10

Coulson, or Philip if I may, I do truly apologize for causing such concern for you. I did not mean to get sidetracked so thoroughly in my response to your message. I would enjoy less formalities as I similarly have not many people whom which I can talk with. I hope we can continue this conversation and try to stop apologizing to each other?

I agree with your sentiments on gossip but Sir is not your average business man, if you have seen recent news, you will agree. I do cherish him and all his works dearly though, working relationships are a strange thing, I'm sure you would agree?

Call me Jarvis, everyone else does.

30/04/10

Jarvis, thank you for replying, I am very glad that it was a mere misunderstanding. I will not try to say sorry any more, I'm rather sick of it myself. My team, although professional, can be very trying and all I seem to be doing recently is apologizing for them. They are my family, which does come with a lot of bickering.

I have seen the news, not your usual trip to Malibu, even for Mr. Stark. I hope he is well, and the robots are looked after; no wonder it's been very quiet in Stark Tower, for fires anyway.

I hope I didn't just jinx us both!

Call me Philip or Phil, everyone else does.

"Hey JARVIS, I'm hoooomee!"

"Welcome home sir, I've sent away all your prototype models and plans to the selected engineers and businesses. We are running low on back-up ideas to 'feed the monster' as you call it. Mr. Rhodes has left you three messages, Miss Potts seven and Mr. Clinton Barton 137 messages. I have taken the liberty of compiling them into the appropriate folders. Would you mind excusing me sir, I have data cleansing to do as well as the scheduled workshop re-haul."

"Of course, looks like I'll be reading from now until next century anyway thanks to Clint. I'll call you if I need you, J. You sure you don't need a hand?"

"Of course not Sir, enjoy your reading and welcome back, you've been thoroughly missed," JARVIS' vents hummed and Tony carried on into the kitchen. Neither truly paying attention to the other, unusual for this duo.

01/05/10

Philip, Sir is back and in good health, as are Butterfingers and Dum-E; thank you for caring for them. I do so hope you haven't jinxed us either, Mr. Stark is only back and I don't highly recommend a fire at the moment.

Are your team being reprimanded unduly? Is there anything I can help with? Bickering is all Mr. Stark and the bots seem to do I'm afraid.

Jarvis

03/05/10

Jarvis, any idea how to tell a superior they're wrong? Just for future reference.

How was your day? Dum-E must be driving you up the wall with Mr. Stark out of town again; I know all I do when Clint is gone is worry about him, much like right now.

Philip

05/05/10

Philip, why yes, I do have an English accent. I was brought up there by my parents before moving to the States to take up my position for the Stark family. And I assure you I'm not as old as my tone makes it seem. How was your day?

I'm glad Sir is back, as you must be with having Clint home. It sounds like he is your child at times I admit.

Jarvis

05/05/10

He certainly feels that way some days. I was the one who got him the job here in SHIELD, brought him in from the cold I guess. I take my responsibilities very seriously, as you do too.

England, always wanted to visit there, do you miss your family?

Philip

10/05/10

Sir is unwell, he has taken to his room, and I am worried. How do you cure the cold?

Is Clint this much trouble? I wonder if actual children would be easier.

How was your day?

Jarvis

13/05/10

Clint says thank you for the birthday gift; I know it was you who sent it, I am grateful. Having a sick Barton on his birthday is not my favourite thing, at least the two of us found some remedies that worked on Tony too.

When is your birthday? How are you and the boys?

Philip

17/05/10

You never did tell me how you became a fire fighter, other than your hero worship of Captain America, and I sincerely hope that wasn't your only reason!

Everyone is feeling better here, how about in SHIELD? Does your superior regret his decision yet?

Jarvis

18/05/10

It's long and embarrassing, maybe I'll tell you face to face one day?

The cold has officially heated up in SHIELD. Nick will soon, trust me.

What about you, how did the Stark's find such an invaluable asset?

Philip

20/05/10

I'm going to kill him.

Did you know?

P.

20/05/10

Oh dear lord, how could we not have known?!

J.

Tony is so dumbstruck by his findings; at-a-glance findings so therefore even more worrying at J's carelessness; that he doesn't see his smoldering metal for Mark XVI be tipped over onto the open wiring by Butterfingers causing it all to burst into flames… Nor does he see JARVIS typing an emergency message on what used to be a hidden private server.

21/05/10

911\. Fire in Lab 1. Please hurry.

J

21/05/10

On our way.

X


	5. Too Hot To Touch

JARVIS saw and heard when SHIELD arrived. His first mission was to make sure his creator and his siblings were out of harm, safe from the flames; 9 on the Stark Scale he figures. His second mission is what causes him to forget the finer details of his first; find Philip.

"Clear the area of bots and humans alike, this is a Rank 2 fire, stay on line 4 and no risks. Let's go!" The SHIELD team exits the top of the stairwell, being extra cautious even with the elevators. Philip leads his team without preamble, they work with precision, decisive in their actions, Barton and Romanoff check for any other equipment that's salvageable after the fire has been tamed. Phil, however, has other priorities it seems. He's approaching Sir, oh no…

"Mr. Stark, everything is under control, we have the rest of the team searching for and saving your equipment and materials. I… I just have a quick question, is Jarvis okay?" Philip has finally removed his head gear but JARVIS still can't see his full face, the under cloth masking everything but his eyes, nose and mouth. He kept mentioning meeting up, actually calling one and other, getting to know each other even more; JARVIS _couldn't._

"Jarvis who?" Thank goodness his creator was an intelligent if not deeply mistrusting person.

"Jarvis Edwin, he works here…"

"Tony! What did I tell you about paying attention?"

"Pepper? I was!"

"Hey Tones…"

"Clint, we need to talk, right now…"

"Wait, Mr. Stark!" And there Sir goes, as usual, sorting out his own problems first and JARVIS has never been so grateful for it. Philip is left alone with Romanoff who's just finished the scene and closed off the lab. Barton and Sir have left to find some privacy from the irate Miss Potts; good luck.

JARVIS continues to watch over Philip as he leaves, still barely catching glimpses of his face. Once all of the temporary helpers have left the building, Jarvis gives a 'sigh' of relief but he knows it will not last long. Philip and he have found the makings of a relationship between Clint and Tony but they have yet to realise the other pair have found beginnings of the same for Philip and the AI.

All is not well in Stark Tower…

"Hello, Stark Tower, Darcy speaking…" the young woman mumbled through her chewing gum; in only her second week in S.I, the brunette scored the thumbs up from Stark himself to manage his front desk; Taser and all. Her main role being kick some ass, answer some phones and sign her name to deliveries when necessary.

"Hi, this is Phil, I'm looking for Jarvis."

"Uhmmm, sorry, wrong number."

"Are you sure? He works with Tony Stark, he's his assistant or something of a similar title. He gave me this number." Technically Phil found this number in their files for Stark Tower after realising the mobile phone he'd been messaging Jarvis on was not receiving his calls.

"Well, we have no-one by that name working here, sorry." Darcy ends the call unbeknownst to the ever-present AI, who is running multiple security checks in hopes to distract himself from this day and one Philip Coulson.

His last board of call for the evening before clearing Sir's workshop and schedules is the phone records for threats, prank calls and misdials. Before doing that, as he has been doing most evenings for the past few weeks, he checks Jarvis Edwin's phone for messages from Philip.

21/05/10

No New Messages

The silence from his friend, JARVIS supposes he's allowed to call him that now, is rather disconcerting. What is so much more concerning is the AI's reaction to the man's last message sent… More specifically his ending letter, an 'X'. A symbol of affection, love or lust shared between or hoped to be shared between two people. Usually signifying a kiss in this circumstance e.g. texting.

JARVIS hums, loudly. He has misled this decent and kind human being into a relationship where they thought romantic altercations could be the likely outcome. He has never felt anger, self-hatred, before and he truly doubts he could but describing this burning sensation in his core… It is unbearable. And yet; he feels like humming a tune or risking a message back, calling Philip to merely hear his voice and he can't.

JARVIS never can.

Jealousy rears its seemingly ugly head at the thought that Sir is out gallivanting with Barton, enjoying the idea of love and all that it comes with it while he is here; forever here and alone.


	6. Playing With Fire

Phil feels both like a first class heel and an invasive jerk.

Falling back onto his father's ways of old-fashioned subterfuge and spy-work, he makes his way into Stark Tower as 'Phil' the flower delivery guy just looking to do his job and get home. Quickly gathering intel to know how to make his way up through security and hopefully to Jarvis, he approaches the front desk where a preoccupied, dark-haired woman sits behind the loudly lavish desk.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, I've gotta delivery for a… J. Edwin?" He smiled as blandly as he could, no one really noticed him usually, apart from his arm anyway.

"Uhmmm, yeah, no, you've got the wrong address. There's no Edwin here." She immediately disregarded him and went back to whatever she was doing with that iPod. He well and truly hoped this girl was just too low down in the chain of command to know Jarvis, he promised he wouldn't start to fall for someone who doesn't really exist, someone who would put everything in jeopardy.

"Jarvis, it's Jarvis Edwin. Are you sure? I just really need to deliver this or I don't get paid." He whined a little for the sympathetic double-check; she clicked some tiles on her keyboard and shot him a vaguely pained look.

"Look dude…" Shit… Then the phone rings, she grabs it, pops some bubble-gum and suddenly sits up straight. "Yeah, sure, um… Of course, no problem Tony." She almost seems pale as she hangs up and Phil wishes his dad had taught him to defend himself a little better because at least then he wouldn't have only brought a bunch of flowers to a high-class weapons maker's front door.

"So, shall I go on up?" He tries for a smirk but he assumes it comes out as a grimace, that's a more accurate gauge of how he feels anyway. She looks a little less worried but nods her head and resumes working without watching where he's heading; not even a direction to help him along. Elevators are his best guess. Here goes everything…

"Sir, please, don't…"

"Wow, you don't plead with me very often J, this guy must be special or whatever he supposedly has with him…"

"I don't even know who this is, it's obvious all he has is flowers, Sir. This does not involve you, there is no threat, please do not interfere." JARVIS begs his creator for the mercy he knows he can give, deep down. As soon as he heard a visitor mentioning his name and alias, he tries to find him through the cameras but there are… flowers in front of his face, he brought flowers? Who would this even be? Surely not…

"Why don't I give Darcy a call and let her know I really need those beautiful gardenias for the kitchen. Trust me buddy, no one is gonna get hurt." Tony smiles, his eyes flicker to the CCTV screen as he catches a glimpse of the guy, he knows J is going to hate him for this. As much as an AI can hate something, well, he is Tony's AI. Still, from what he's already read, this guy needs to know or needs to go. Or both.

Tony dials the front desk as Jarvis attempts to hide from his own creator. He sends the AI a weird look and before long the elevator for their floor dings, thanks to JARVIS' rerouting.

The doors glide open…


End file.
